


Closing Doors

by esteefee



Series: Doors [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunity waits for no man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written first, this was the snippet that inspired the Doors series, penned after I saw _Brain Storm_ , so perhaps I can be forgiven. However, chronologically it is the third story in the Sheppard/Dex series.

Rodney beamed down from the _Daedalus_ feeling pretty chipper. He'd spent three weeks on-board with Keller— _Jennifer_ , he reminded himself—and even if they weren't yet entirely comfortable with each other in their new capacity as "an item," they definitely were on the road to fruition. It was just a matter of time, just a matter of time.

So he told himself as he turned away from the gate, then startled when he saw Sheppard, who was standing there with his arms crossed and a mocking lift to his eyebrow.

And something dark in his eyes that Rodney absolutely refused to identify.

"Welcome back." There was hardly any welcome in John's voice. "Where's Keller?"

"Oh, she's still up there supervising the transfer of medical supplies." Rodney felt tension ratchet in his shoulders, and he forced them into a shrug. "She'll be down soon."

"Peachy. You need help with any of that stuff?" John waved at the boxes that were appearing on the platform beside Rodney.

"No, I'll round up some of my minions. All of this is for the labs."

"I'll walk with you," Sheppard said, still in that clipped tone that was raising the hairs on the back of Rodney's neck. The last time he'd heard Sheppard sound like that was shortly after Rodney had destroyed a good portion of a solar system and, not incidentally, almost turned them both into plasma.

"So, how was your trip?" Sheppard asked breezily.

"It was fantastic. Wonderful, really."

"Really."

"In fact, yes." Rodney wasn't going to be bullied. "We flew in a private jet, and I saved hundreds of lives, even if I didn't get credit for it. I even saved Kell—Jennifer's life. She was very grateful."

"Sounds like a hell of a vacation."

Rodney stopped in front of the transporter, thinking Sheppard would break off, but he just waited patiently, so Rodney turned and stepped in, Sheppard behind him.

The doors closed, and Rodney reached for the screen, only to have Sheppard edge him away from the panel.

"What are you doing?"

John tapped the corner of the screen, locking the unit down. "Just wanted to have a moment to welcome you back properly."

"Well, I feel quite welcome, thank you. Now, if you wouldn't mind..."

"I mind," Sheppard said, too quietly. He...loomed, there was no other word for it, and Rodney felt himself leaning back. The transporter suddenly felt very confining.

"So—you and Keller."

"Yes. Yes, me and Jennifer. We're together," Rodney said. Some of the glow was gone from the words. Sheppard didn't look proud, or happy for Rodney. In fact, he looked—Rodney couldn't put his finger on the expression, but it wouldn't have been out of place if Sheppard had been facing a Wraith queen.

"I just can't wrap my head around that, Rodney. Let me tell you why—"

"Oh, by all means—enlighten me," Rodney said, his voice shaking with indignation. "Because I like her. I like her very much."

Sheppard stared at him as if he could laser right through into Rodney's brain. "Oh, you _like_ her." He smiled suddenly, a fake, plasticky smile. "That's a recipe for happiness right there. And the way she acts toward you—like she's your big sister or something—must make it even cozier. It's all in the family, I guess."

Rodney was so indignant he couldn't even stammer out a rebuttal. But Sheppard wasn't waiting for him, anyway; he was already leaning in to whisper mockingly, "Is that what it feels like when you kiss her, Rodney? Like kissing your sister?"

Rodney shoved with one shoulder, ramming Sheppard up against the wall to give himself some space. And then he punched Sheppard right in his mocking little mouth.

Sheppard's head snapped back, but then he grinned. There was blood in his teeth. "Guess that's a 'yes'."

"Fuck you."

There went that damned eyebrow again. "Oh, I don't think so. I don't think you could handle the excitement. I'm not very 'nice,' after all."

"No, you're really not," Rodney said. God, why wouldn't his voice stop shaking?

Sheppard pushed closer, and Rodney's hands came up automatically to keep him back. Sheppard leaned in until they rested against his chest, and he said, suddenly serious, "I'll tell you what I _am_ , though, Rodney. I'm a man."

"A very annoying one, at present."

"Always, I hope." Sheppard's chest was firm and warm under his T-shirt. His little nipples were hard against Rodney's palms.

"I'd tell you what else I am," Sheppard whispered, "but that's against the damned rules."

But he didn't need to say it. He'd never needed to say it—Rodney didn't _want_ him to. Because that wasn't—he couldn't—

"What's the matter?" The mocking note was back. Sheppard's eyes were so dark, so intent.

"No—nothing." Rodney held his breath, ignoring the throb in his groin that put the lie to everything.

"All right," Sheppard said, backing off suddenly. "I'll take your word for it." He reached out to unlock the panel.

"Wait, John—"

"I have been, Rodney," Sheppard said, sounding tired, "and I'm done with that."

The light flashed, and the doors opened.

"I'll be seeing you," he said, not looking at Rodney before stepping out.

Rodney tried to follow, but the doors had already closed.

  


 _End._


End file.
